Te esperare por siempre
by Alexa Pattz Cullen
Summary: Esta es la trágica historia de dos jóvenes enamorados y que fueron condenados por la fuerza de la naturaleza. ― ¿Bella, te has puesto a pensar que quizás... el no regrese?/― !Pero que estupideces dices¡ El volverá... yo lo se.


**SUMMARY: **Esta es la trágica historia de dos jóvenes enamorados y que fueron condenados por la fuerza de la naturaleza. ― ¿Bella, te has puesto a pensar que quizás... el no regrese?/― !Pero que estupideces dices¡ El volverá... yo lo se.

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la maravillosa y grandiosa Stephenie Meyer. La historia es de mi autoría.<strong>

*** Esta historia esta basada en la vida de Rebeca Méndez, quien a su vez inspiro la canción "En el muelle de San Blas" del grupo Maná.**

* * *

><p><strong> "TE ESPERARE... POR SIEMPRE"<strong>

**ALICE POV**

Tome entre mis manos la hermosa pero lúgubre vasija de cerámica marrón que contenía mucho mas que sus cenizas. La observe con detención. Aquella vasija contenía su mas preciado deseo... el deseo de regresar al lado de su único y verdadero amor, aquel que a su tan corta edad la amo con locura pero se fue para nunca mas regresar.

Mientras me acercaba con cautela al costado del pequeño barco pesquero, no pude evitar que mis lagrimas se derramaran al recordar la trágica historia de mi adorada hermana.

_**~ INICIO FLASHBACK ~**_

_**BELLA POV**_

_**- Lunes 14 de agosto de 1978 -**_

― Bella ―escuche que me llamaba con su aterciopelada y dulce voz, una que reconocería donde fuera. El estaba en la playa, de pie, con su cabello cobrizo azotándose por el viento y con un hermoso ramo de flores blancas entre sus manos.

― Edward ¿que haces aquí? ―dije silenciosa, mientras me acercaba a trompizcones y con una mirada urgente veía hacia mi casa. Si mi padre nos sorprendiera de seguro nos matarían, por que claramente el tan reconocido doctor Charlie Swan no aprobaba que su hija estuviera con un simple pescador. Pero un pescador al cual amo.

― Bella, mi vida ―dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos―. Tu sabes que te amo mas que nada en este mundo. Tu sabes que daría cualquier cosa por tenerte a mi lado por siempre ¿lo sabes verdad?

― Claro que si, amor, pero... !NO! No, por favor dime que no te iras otra vez ―comencé a llorar de desesperación―. Dímelo, mi vida... por favor.

― Tranquila, amor. Solo serán dos días nada mas, te lo prometo ―dijo tratando de tranquilizarme.

― Edward, yo no podría vivir si te fueras y jamas volv... ―el me corto poniendo uno de sus dedos sobre mis labios.

― Bella ¿quieres ser mi esposa? ―soltó de pronto mientras se inclinaba para tomar mis manos.

― ¿Que? ―dije incrédula. ¿Este hermoso hombre estaba pidiéndome que fuera su esposa?

― ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? ―pregunto nuevamente mientras sus esmeraldas brillaban como jamas lo habían hecho antes.

― !Claro que si! ―y sin pensármelo dos veces me lanze a sus brazos, depositando un casto beso en sus dulces labios. No había nada mas que decir, no me importaba que ambos Tuviéramos diecisiete años solamente, pronto me transformaría en la señora Masen.

― Bella, cariño, me has hecho el hombre mas feliz del mundo... Ademas no deberás dudar jamas de mi retorno ya que esta es la prueba fehaciente de que volveré, y tu seras mi esposa para el resto de nuestras vidas.

― Te esperare, siempre. Te amo, Edward.

― Te amo, mi vida. Mi Bella.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

_**- Jueves 17 de agosto de 1978 -**_

Observaba detrás de un gran cajón de madera, en el muelle, como aquel barco se llevaba mar adentro al que seria mi futuro esposo, y el amor de mi vida.

Y así, sin mas, yo me quedaba vacía, esperándolo.

Cada vez que el se marchaba se llevaba mi corazón y todo con él, por que siempre le pertenecería a el. No había fuerza en el mundo lo suficientemente fuerte para cambiar eso.

El viento cada vez tomaba mas intensidad, volviéndose mas caprichoso, los arboles se golpeaban con fuerza unos contra otros.

Cada vez que el se marchaba me inunda un terror sobrehumano, y esta vez no era la excepción.

Me quede despierta toda la noche observando la luna, pidiéndole que lo trajera sano y salvo, rogándole que trajera a mi razón para existir de vuelta.

Debía desechar esos pensamientos negativos que hacían que mi corazón se contrajera dolorosamente, ya que mi corazón y mi alma me dictan que el volvería... volverá.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

_**- Sábado 19 de agosto de 1978 -**_

Observaba mi vestido de novia que yacía sobre la mecedora, era de seda puro, adornado con un hermoso encaje de flores, llevaba un precioso moño de rosa en la parte de atrás y tenia un lago velo... en fin, era sencillo pero hermoso.

Estaba preocupada, su barco debería haber arribado esta mañana al amanecer, el debía prepararse para la boda, pero ya eran las seis de la tarde y la silueta del barco no aparecía aun en el horizonte.

Pero yo sabia que el volvería tarde o temprano y debía estar lista para entonces.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

_**ALICE POV**_

Observe como una figura blanquecina recorría la orilla de la playa con dirección al muelle. Era como un espejismo, quien quiera que fuera era absolutamente hermosa, aunque no sabia que habría una boda en el pueblo, ni mucho menos a esta hora, eran recién las seis de la mañana. No me aguante la curiosidad y salí a la playa para ver de quien se trataba.

Ella se detuvo en el muelle y se quedo allí, sin mas, de pie. Una vez que estuve lo suficientemente cerca puede ver quien era, pero aun no me lo creía.

― ¿Bella? ―le llame. Ella se volvió hacia mi y sonrió feliz― Dios santo ¿Bella, que es lo que haces aquí... y vestida de esa manera?

― Oh, mi querida Alice. Ven, acompáñame ―me tendió la mano para que me acercara a ella.

― ¿Acompañarte para que? ―le pregunte curiosa.

― Para casarme ―dijo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

― ¿Que dices, Bella? ―de seguro estaba caminando sonámbula.

― Lo que escuchaste. Cuando el llegue nos casaremos, no me importa que no sea una gran boda, eso es irrelevante... solo me interesa estar con el para siempre.

― ¿De que hablas, Bella? ―esto se me estaba tornando un tanto sospechoso.

― De Edward, claro ―dijo feliz. Oh, Edward, por supuesto. Yo sabia que se amaban de verdad, mucha veces los había ayudado a verse a escondidas porque papá y mamá no lo aprobaban por ser un pobre pescador, que mas encima era huérfano; pero al fin y al cabo era una gran muchacho que amaba a mi hermana sinceramente y la hacia feliz.

― ¿Bella estas segura de que se fue a pescar? ―si era verdad lo que decía y el andaba mar afuera, con el huracán que paso, dudo que algún barco haya sobrevivido a la tormenta. No quería pensarlo pero debía de ser realista.

― Claro que si, Alice ―dijo mientras seguía mirando el mar, embobada. De verdad dudaba que en este momento Bella estuviera pensando coherentemente. Me inundo el pánico y lo único que atine fue a salir corriendo de allí.

Lo medite durante bastante rato y al final decidí que aun no diría nada a papá y mamá, quería darle tiempo a Bella de que volviera y comprendiera que era lo que sucedía.

Pero de nada sirvió. Llego la tarde, la noche y ella no regresaba, seguía allí. Incluso dudaba de que siquiera se hubiese movido. Realmente me estaba asustando.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ya habían transcurrido cinco meses y medios, y Bella seguía allí, en el muelle, esperándolo. Miles y miles de barcos pasaron frente a sus ojos pero ninguno a su amor le devolvía. No se despegaba del muelle ni siquiera para alimentarse. Yo junto a algunos pescadores, que desembarcaban allí, le proporcionábamos comida, aunque igualmente había pedido muchos kilos, estaba ojerosa, demacrada, sus labios resecos y partidos solo se despegaban para proclamar que el regresaría, y lo que alguna vez fue una hermosa cabellera castaña, ya no existía mas, en su remplazo había una maraña sucia y enredada, blanquecida por el mar y resecada por el sol.

Su hermoso vestido que era tan blanco como la nieve se había tornando de un horrendo color amarillo, desgastado y sucio.

― Bella, por favor ven conmigo, aunque sea para tomar una ducha y cambiarte de ropa. Si quieres puedes regresar después ―intente convencerla, aunque nada daba resultado.

― Cuantas veces te tendré que decir que no, Alice. Cuando el vuelva no quiero que se equivoque, así sabrá que soy yo... y quiero estar lista para casarme con el.

― ¿Bella, te has puesto a pensar que quizás... el no regrese?

― !Pero que estupideces dices¡ El volverá... yo lo se.

Costaba creer que en tan poco tiempo el mar, el sol, pero por sobre todo el dolor, la soledad, la desolación habían hecho estragos en su cuerpo que alguna vez fue escultural y de una hermosura sobrecogedora.

Ni siquiera mis padres, ni la policía, pudieron sacarla de allí. No sabían que mas hacer, estaban desesperados, yo no estaba mucho mejor que ellos; la agonía de verla así desvaneciendose día tras día, era algo insoportable de presenciar. Pero ella seguía allí, esperándolo.

Una tarde del 20 de enero de mis padres no lo soportaron mas y recurrieron a la ultima esperanza que les quedaba. Fueron a hablar con un querido colega de papá: el doctor Carlisle Cullen, quien era el director de la clínica psiquiátrica del pueblo.

Y ocurrió lo que todo el pueblo estaba esperando.

Dos hombre vestidos con blancos delantales llegaron al muelle para llevársela. Llegaron con camisas de fuerza y sedantes por si mi hermana se resistía.

― Hijita, por favor, no te resistas... es por tu bien ―le decía mamá mientras nosotros y todo el pueblo observaban como forcejeaban con mi hermana. Mamá me abrazaba fuertemente, mis lagrimas caían sin consuelo por mis mejillas, y papá que siempre parecía tan fuerte, también se quebró soltando toda su pena, su dolor.

― !NOOOOOO¡ !Suéltenme¡ Malditos, déjenme ya ―gritaba Bella, a viva voz. Me dolía verla así aplastada contra el duro asfalto del muelle, que se había vuelto su hogar, mientras uno de los doctores le inyectaba un sedante―. Tengo que esperarle. !Suéltenme¡ El volverá... volverá, el lo hará... volverá...

Una vez que su voz se apago la sacaron de allí, inconsciente, para trasladarla al manicomio. No me opuse, por que simplemente era lo mejor para ella, si se quedaba aquí se consumiría.

Su estadía en el manicomio solo duro mientras el sedante tenia efecto sobre ella, porque una vez que se paso Bella, y no se como, hallo una salida tan rápido que los médicos demoraron barias horas en darse cuenta. ¿Y en donde estaba? Estaba en el muelle, esperándolo.

Pero ya no había nada mas que hacer, debía aceptar por ella misma que Edward jamas volvería, debía aceptar que el había muerto.

_**~ FIN FLASHBACK ~**_

Mientras el barco me llevaba mar adentro, y si bien mi corazón aun lloraba la temprana muerte de mi hermana con tan solo dieciocho años, debía cumplir lo que ella mas deseaba.

Me aferre con fuerza a la mano de mi esposo, Jasper Hale, infundiéndome valor para dejarla partir.

Con dificultad me subí a la proa de aquel barco, que en su honor habían bautizado con el nombre de "Isabella", abrí la vasija y libere sus cenizas que se cernieron como un manto gris contrastando sobre el mar azul.

Ahora ella seria feliz, lo seria junto al único hombre que amo.

Por que ella le espero hasta que su débil respiración se extinguió... ella le espero por siempre.

* * *

><p><strong>Holaaaa ¿Que puedo decir? Solo darles las gracias por llegar al final de esta pequeña historia.<strong>

**Les pido que si quieren y pueden me dejen uno de sus Review, me gustaría mucho saber que les pareció, si les gusto o no, etc.**

**Bueno... !Mil gracias por leer¡**

**Cuídense**** y besos desde Chile.**

_**~ Alexa Pattz Cullen ~**_


End file.
